


Candy Apple

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: In some places, Candy Apples have a different name





	Candy Apple

When coming to Alberia, Ieyasu didn’t think he’d get to see a hinomotan festival.

Well, it wasn’t exactly hinomotan. There was difference in the food, some of the decorations, and the stalls. But, the paper lanterns, the drums, for everything that felt different, something else was just like home, mixing together so perfectly, he couldn’t help but be in awe.

And, of course, it was all due to the person who set this up.

“Hey, Ie.” The festival planner called to him, gently holding his arm. “Come on. I gotta show you something.”

“Alright. Lead the way, Yaten.”

The grin on Yaten’s face was one he was getting used to. It was funny, Ieyasu thought. In Hinomoto, they’d never meet. After all, he was one of the Wyrmclans’ leaders, while Yaten was a commoner, and part of their jobs were the same, all considered. But here in Alberia, they were two travelers from Hinomoto, instead, even if Yaten recognized his name immediately.

This was a place where they could become fast friends, and discuss all they wanted, with Ieyasu recognizing just how much better Yaten was at his job of festival planning than the Wyrmclans were.

They ran through the festival grounds, the drums’ music beating alongside their every step, with plenty of people laughing and having fun around them. Yaten grabbed two candy apples from his helper, which made Ieyasu’s sweet tooth quiver in anticipation.

The festival’s many sights kept going around them until Yaten got him to a small hill. It wasn’t that far away from the grounds, instead, it was really just next to it, and only barely got high enough to let them see over the festival, but it was still a nice view, with the light of the paper lanterns still reaching them.

“So? You want?” Yaten asked, extending one of the candy apples to Ieyasu.

“Of course. Come on, you know I love these as much as you do.” The Boar Wyrmclan leader answered, with enthusiasm on his voice that rarely came out before.

Yaten grinned and handed over the festival staple to his friend, before sitting down by the hill’s edge to start eating his own, with Ieyasu following his example suit. Quietly, the two ate their apples quietly, watching the celebrations go on ahead of them, until Yaten, the first to finish eating, as always, broke the silence.

“Hey, Ie. Did you know that Candy Apples have different names in some places?”

After taking some seconds to swallow the last bit of the apple that was on his mouth, Ieyasu replied. “I believe I heard one thing or two about that. But, any name in particular you’re thinking about?”

“Well, I’ve learnt plenty of little curiosities about them as I went around. But, in some places to the south, people usually call them Love Apples instead.” There was a small beat as Ieyasu let sink in what he thought Yaten was saying, before the festival planner continued. “I share Candy Apples with people all the time, Ie. But, with you, I did so thinking of that name. So, this is my way of saying ‘I love you’.”

Yaten cast his gaze away from Ieyasu, after saying that, with the Wyrmclan leader growing red in response. After some silence waiting for an answer, Ieyasu spoke again. “... Yaten. My life is one that will end early. I can’t quite tell for sure how long I’ll live, but I’m not someone you’ll be able to grow old with.” His voice grew solemn as he spoke, these words suddenly feeling heavier. “Even knowing that, do you still want me?”

The festival planner looked at Ieyasu’s eyes once again, not missing a single beat to answer. “Yes. If you’re not gonna live long, I’ll just make each day we spend together be worth a lifetime. I promise you that.”

Ieyasu didn’t notice himself breaking into a smile that showed a lot more emotion than he usually did, before he held Yaten’s face with both his hands and said. “Very well then. In that case…”

He leaned forward at the same time he brought the other man’s face forward, locking their lips together in his first kiss, sending a jolt of happiness through his body. Yaten stood there in shock for a split second, before getting a ever so slightly smug grin on his face.

“Alright then, Ie. I’m gonna teach you how to kiss much better than that.”

“Wha-”

Ieyasu barely had time to reach, as Yaten pulled them from the hill's edge and stayed on top of him, covering him in passionate kisses all over his mouth, face and neck.

Through the giggles and laughter of the man below him, and the sweet apple taste of his lips, Yaten knew he was doing good.


End file.
